


Memories To Last A Lifetime

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is the best boyfriend, Baker Scorpius, Fluff, French speaking Scorpius, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Healer scorp, M/M, collection, domestic scorbus, surprised Albus, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: A collection of random Scorbus drabbles/oneshots based during various times of their lives.1.) Autumn Leaves2.) A Little Tender Love and Care3.) Je t'aime4.) Back To Reality5.) Busted Lips and Much Needed Cuddles
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 55





	1. Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! 
> 
> Sooooo it's finally here, my new Scorbus collection ! "Memories To Last A Lifetime" has been a collection I've been working on for awhile. Here I'll basically be posting some random Scorbus oneshots and drabbles that I've written/will write that I would rather not post as their own individual works but I would still like to post ! 
> 
> I have roughly five works ready to post and many more ideas for this collection so over the next few weeks, I'll upload the finish works and then whenever I finish a new one, I'll post them ! 
> 
> The first one is "Autumn Leaves" - I decided to choose this as the first work as we are well and truly into autumn now and I felt it was a good place to start ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

Albus wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead, squinting his eyes as the sun bellowed down upon him. He could feel the beginnings of a headache forming, a dull pain evident in both temples as he took a break. He sat himself down on the garden bench, downing his bottle of water as he tried to cool himself down. It was autumn in Britain now but of course, British weather was always so messed up that there was now a heatwave. It made no sense that Albus was out raking leaves from the garden in 30 degree heat. The sun glared down from the sky as various shades of orange and red leaves covered the bright green grass. 

He was almost finished, a pile of leaves at least a foot taller than him was sitting just off to the side of the garden, leaning against the fence. He could have easily used magic to clear them all up but there was something quite calming about raking them up, albeit tiring at the same time. He turned around, taking a quick glance through the kitchen window. A smile instantly grew at the sight of Scorpius. He had a look of concentration across his face, brows furrowed and his tongue between his lips as he mixed some sort of mixture as he baked. There was flour in his hair, a batter of some sort smeared across his face and down the apron he was wearing. Albus giggled to himself at the mess Scorpius had made before turning his attention back to the leaves. He had only one section left and was quite excited to be finished so he and Scorpius could just relax for the evening. 

As Albus got about clearing the last of the leaves, the sun thankfully began to set. The sky was filled with an orange hue, one that matched the colour of the leaves as Albus raked them up. He had his headphones on, music blaring to block out the world as he finished up his work. He stood back, admiring his pile and taking off the headphones. He leaned against the rake, as he once again wiped his face with his sleeve. He had just started walking back towards the house when the back door burst open. Out came their dog Heidi followed quickly by Scorpius, wooden spoon still in hand. Albus’ eyes went wide as Heidi made a beeline towards the pile. He stood in shock before both him and Scorpius spoke at the same time. 

“HEIDI NO” 

But it was too late. 

Heidi lunged and jumped straight into the pile of leaves. They flew everywhere across the garden, the clear grass covered once again. She disappeared into the remaining pile as Albus and Scorpius stood in shock, leaves floating down from the air and landing beside them. Albus couldn’t even feel anger because …. it was Heidi. Scorpius made his way over, wrapping an arm around Albus' waist as he spoke.

“I tried stopping her Al but well …. she’s fast” They both laughed. Albus leaned up, placing a soft kiss on Scorpius’ neck. Laughs filled the garden again once Heidi’s head popped up through the leaves. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her tail was wagging like crazy, sending leaves from the pile flying everywhere. She was definitely very, very proud of herself. She jumped out of the pile and ran towards them both. Albus couldn’t be mad so kneeled down, letting her lick his face as he rubbed her back. 

“I could never be mad at you …. could I H” He said, giving her a quick scratch behind the ear. Heidi just gave him another lick before running back towards the pile. Albus looked at Scorpius, discarding the rake and taking Scorpius’ hand in his. “Should we join her?” He asked, a smirk on his face as he looked up at Scorpius. Scorpius’ eyes went wide before he giggled down at Albus. He nodded his head and hand in hand they both started running towards the pile. 

They jumped into it, finding Heidi as he head popped up once more. Giggles and screams followed the garden as the three of them messed in the leaves. The sun had sully set now, the moon and the distant street lights giving them any bit of light. They eventually emerged from the pile, Heidi running in doors as Albus and Scorpius stood in each other’s embrace. Albus looked up at Scorpius, standing on his tippy toes to kiss the top of us nose. 

“Guess I’ll have to clear this up again tomorrow” he said, leaving his head on Scorpius’ chest. “Or we could just do this” Scorpius said, taking his wand from his pocket and with a swish, the leaves started to come together in mid air, flying around before they disappeared with a pop. Albus glanced up at Scorpius, a look of impression across his face before they both giggled.

“Or that” he said as they started to make their way towards the house. “I have cookies ready” Scorpius said and with that Albus was pulling him along in the direction of the house so they could cuddle up on the couch with their cookies, not before they cleaned themselves up from the leaves though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to give this little oneshot a read and I hope you enjoyed it ! 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts so of course any kudos or comments are much appreciated ! I would also love to hear any ideas of tropes, prompts etc that you guys would like to see in this collection so if anyone has any, please do let me know and I'll definitely give them a go ! 
> 
> Thanks again and I'll see you soon !


	2. A Little Tender Love and Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back with a random upload !! 
> 
> Here is the second addition to the collection. A short oneshot featuring sleepy Scorpius and Albus being the best boyfriend ever ! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !

It was easy to see that Scorpius was utterly wrecked. He had just finished a week of long shifts in the paediatric unit at Saint Mungo’s, which had been crazy busy due to it now being summer and the kids no longer being at school. Accidents were happening left, right and centre and Scorpius barely had time to breath before a new case would come through. 

He hadn’t complained, he never did. This was the job he had wanted ever since he was a child and now he was here, getting to help people everyday. The long hours and stressful days were well worth it. The tiring days were catching up on him now that the rush of being busy was starting to wear off. His body ached with every movement, his headache that had been gradually growing all week has finally peaked. His eyes stung with every blink as tiredness overtook him. 

He tried his best to keep his balance as he came through the floo into the living room of his and Albus’ house yet still managed to stumble. Albus was cuddled up on the sofa, their dog Heidi curled up at his feet and a sketchbook on his lap. He had one pencil behind his ear, another between his lips and a paintbrush in his hand. There were splatters of paint dried into his clothes and speckled across his face as he concentrated.

Scorpius watched as the pencil dropped from his mouth where a smile appeared as Albus noticed his husband's return. He placed the painting down and the paintbrush into its pot before jumping up from the couch and heading over to him. Scorpius felt a weak smile appear across his face as Albus’ arms wrapped around him and placed a soft kiss on his neck. 

“Hello love, how was work?” Albus said, taking Scorpius’ shoulder bag off him and placing it down on the table. Scorpius mumbled a reply as Albus took one of his hands in his. “Oh honey, you look exhausted,” Albus said, a pout evident on his face. Scorpius just nodded, letting his head fall onto Albus’ shoulder as Albus wrapped his arms around his waist, their bodies squashed together. 

“Let’s get you showered so you can rest huh?” Albus said, lifting Scorpius’ head up and rubbing his cheek. “That sounds nice” Scorpius whispered, a smile appearing across his face as he shuffled towards their bedroom. His bones and muscles ached as he made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

He flopped onto his bed, regretting the decision as his head spun. He turned his head towards the door as Albus appeared. A few moments later he felt the bed lower and Albus’ presence beside him. Albus lay down beside him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before jumping up, grabbing some of Scorpius’ pyjamas and heading into the bathroom. 

Scorpius could hear the water running as Albus’ filled up the bath as he rested his eyes, trying his best not to fall asleep just yet. He sat up as he heard the water stop flowing and watched as Albus came back out of their shared bathroom. He took Scorpius’ hands in his and led him to the bath which was filled to the brim with bubbles everywhere. Albus helped Scorpius with his top half before leaving the bathroom and letting him take his bath. 

After about ten minutes he emerged from the bathroom dressed in the pyjamas Albus chose, his favourite ones actually. A baby blue pair that were incredibly fluffy. His hair was soaking still but he didn’t have the energy at the moment to even try to towel dry it. He shuffled across the bedroom, the aches in his body having eased from the hot bath and made his way towards the bed.

Albus was perched there, legs crossed and a cup of hot liquid sat on the bedside table beside him. As Scorpius got closer, Albus picked it up and handed the mug of tea to him. Scorpius let the steam warm his face as he inhaled the scent of the sugary liquid. He threw a grateful smile Albus’ way before he sat down on the bed in front of Albus, taking a sip of the tea. 

Albus jumped up from the bed, heading into the bathroom and coming back out with a clean towel. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling behind Scorpius before he gently started to dry off Scorpius’ drenched blonde locks. Scorpius allowed his eyes to fall closed as Albus gently dried off his hair. He relaxed as the gentle motions somewhat eased his headache. Once Albus was finished he dumped the towel into the laundry basket situated near the door and crawled around to face Scorpius once again. 

Scorpius placed the now empty mug onto the bedside table before allowing himself to flop onto the bed. His head was situated on Albus’ lap which was surprisingly comfy. Albus started gently running his hands through his hair. Scorpius allowed his eyes to close but they soon shot open as a kiss from Albus’ caught him off guard. 

He sat up just as Albus moved back in the bed, allowing them both to move into more comfortable positions. Scorpius lay his head across Albus’ middle as he curled into a ball. He ran his fingers down Albus’ forearm as Albus continued to run his hand through Scorpius’ semi dry curls.

“Thank you my love” he mumbled, his words fumbling due to his tiredness. Albus smiled down at him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before wrapping his arm around Scorpius’ waist. “Anytime gorgeous. Now get some rest, you deserve it” 

Scorpius didn’t have to be told twice, he cuddled himself as close to Albus’ side as he could, a stray blanket from their pile draped over his legs and within minutes he was fast asleep in his husband's arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you all enjoyed !! 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write, I truly do love domestic Scorbus !! I’d love to hear what you all thought so any kudos and comments would be much appreciated! 
> 
> I’ll see you all soon for another addition !


	3. Je t’aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another update !! 
> 
> This one is the first one I actually wrote for the collection months ago ! It’s a very short drabble of French speaking Scorpius teaching Albus some of the language ! 
> 
> Just a psa that I haven’t studied French in years soo the French used here could be a little off so I apologise for that ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

“Scorp, when exactly were you going to tell me you could speak French” Albus blurted out, paving the room as he started down at his boyfriend. Albus had been in a frenzy for the past five minutes, arms flying everywhere as he took in the information that Scorpius was fluent in French. Albus thought he knew everything about Scorpius. They had been together for two years now. He was sure he knew even the smallest details about him but this was brand new information. 

He had never felt so shook as he entered the living room to see Scorpius on a floo call to his father but they were speaking French. He almost dropped the mugs he had in his hands as he heard Scorpius speak the language perfectly. “I didn’t think I needed to tell you …. honestly I kinda forgot” Scorpius said, shrugging his shoulders dramatically as he defended himself. Albus flopped on the couch beside his boyfriend, lying his head down on his lap as he stared up at him. 

“Say something” he said, his eyes wide as he looked up at Scorpius. “What?” Scorpius questioned, a puzzled look on his face. “Say something in French, teach me something” Albus asked, as Scorpius ran his hand through Albus’ jet black curls. “What do you want me to teach you ?” Scorpius questioned, his eyebrows raised as he gazed down at Albus. Albus paused for a moment, thinking of something for him to learn. 

“How do you say my name?” Albus asked, awaiting a reply. Scorpius, without any thought replied “Je m'appelle Albus”. Albus was quite shook by the French tone that appeared in Scorpius’ voice when he spoke the language. “Je meh what” Albus replied, his tongue twisting as he tried it. Scorpius started laughing as he listened to his boyfriends attempts. Albus sat up turning to face Scorpius, his hand lingering on Scorpius’ thigh. Scorpius repeated himself, making sure to pronounce every syllable so Albus could get it. 

“Je m'appelle Albus” Albus then replied, putting on his best French accent which caused Scorpius to lightly shove him as they both broke into laughter. “Ok how do I say “I’ve got the best boyfriend ever and I am the luckiest boy in the world” Albus asked as he reached his hand out to caress Scorpius’ cheek. 

Scorpius’ cheeks turned a pale shade of pink as he placed his hand on top of Albus’ on his cheek. He took it in his, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. “J'ai le meilleur petit ami de tous les temps et je suis le garçon le plus chanceux du monde” Scorpius said, watching as Albus’ eyes went wide at the fluency. “Yeah …. that …” Albus replied through giggles. 

“Merlin you’re so adorable. I love when you speak French” he then said, leaning in to place a soft peck on Scorpius’ lips. He could feel Scorpius smile against his lips just before he pulled back. He flopped down, laying his head on Scorpius’ shoulder and cuddling into his side. Scorpius pulled him onto his knee before placing a kiss on top of his head. “Maybe I should do it more often?” He said and Albus looked up, a smirk across Scorpius’ face as a smile broke across his. “I would like that even though I’d have no clue what you were saying” 

They both laughed as Albus cuddled in more. “Je t'aime” Scorpius whispered into Albus’ ear as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear even though they were the only two in close proximity. “I know that one and …. I love you too bubs” Albus replied, leaving over to place another soft kiss against Scorpius’ neck and then on his jawline before they both sat cuddling for Merlin knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this little drabble and thank you for taking the time to read it ! 
> 
> I’d love to hear any thoughts you have so of course, kudos and comments are always welcome ! 
> 
> See you all soon


	4. Back To Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another addition !! I never meant to leave this collection for so long but life got in the way but we're here now !! 
> 
> This addition is called "Back To Reality" - a short oneshot where Albus relives the events of their fourth year in a nightmare
> 
> *Trigger warnings for Anxiety, Panic Attacks, Blood* 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

Rain pelted against the glass, wind whistled through the trees from the darkness outside the window of their bedroom as Albus felt himself fighting against his mind to wake. He tossed and turned, praying he’d crawl out of the fantasy he was falling into. The images of an all too familiar nightmare framing in his mind. He mentally screamed at himself to wake up, his efforts useless as the dream became clearer and clearer in his mind, the scene replying like always. 

He was being transported back to a place he never wanted to revisit again. A place that had plagued his mind for weeks, months even after the events initially took place. The Quidditch pitch formed clearly in his mind, an eerie silence overcoming him. He was back in the dark grounds, Hogwarts in the distance, the light of the moon illuminating the surroundings. He was kneeling there, Scorpius opposite him. Hands tied together, useless, with her standing in between them. 

Delphi. 

The memories replayed as they happened in reality. Delphi killing Craig, Scorpius’ scream and cries filling his head as they watched their housemate die, right in front of them. His own screams filling his head as he watched his best friend get tortured, lying motionless and in pain as he did everything to reach him.

Everything was the exact same. Then it changed. 

Delphi walked in Scorpius’ direction, wand pointed at him. She stopped beside him, her gaze firmly on Albus. She placed her wand against Scorpius’ temple, digging the point deeper and deeper. Albus could see the pain and discomfort evident on Scorpius’ face as he fought against the restraints. This time she didn’t mutter the cruciatus curse.

He tried to scream, shout, do anything but he was frozen. He couldn’t scream. He couldn’t do anything. He tried to break free of the chords bound around his wrists, ignoring the pain they caused, ignoring the feeling of blood dripping down his arms as he battled to break free as they dug further into his skin. He tried everything but it was like he was stuck in the one spot. He was useless, it was hopeless even trying. 

Delphi’ cold eyes locked with his. They were the same colour as Scorpius’ but they weren’t his. They lacked the warmth and spark Scorpius’ had. Hers had a look of hatred and pure evil behind them. She stared into his soul, a smirk on her face as she dug the wand harder into Scorpius’ temple.

Albus’ heart stopped, a breath catching in his throat as Delphi opened her mouth. Her eyes still locked with Albus’. Time started moving in slow motion. The look of fear, pain evident on Scorpius’ face was engraving itself in his mind. He tried to break free, run, stop her but nothing happened. He couldn't move. He tried to scream but nothing came out. 

_“Avada Kedavra”_

* * *

Albus was woken by someone shaking him, his body clammy from sweat. It took him a few moments to realise he was screaming. His hands instantly went to his wrists, checking for the chords or any marks that were left, but he found nothing. His heart was beating 50 miles an hour in his chest and he felt he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. Everything around him was a blur as he tried to find his surroundings but the lack of air getting into his body was causing him to panic. 

He could hear someone shouting his name and after a few seconds his head snapped to this side. Scorpius was sat, a terrified and worried expression plastered on his face as he tried to bring Albus back to reality. “Albus, breathe for me. You need to relax …... you’re okay” Scorpius said, pushing himself to sit in front of Albus and grabbing his face in his hands so he was looking straight at him. Albus locked eyes with Scorpius’. 

“Albus, breathe with me okay, in and out. That’s it slowly” Scorpius said gently as Albus tried his best to match his breaths. Scorpius eventually grabbed one of his hands that he hadn’t even realised was gripping tightly onto Scorpius’ T-shirt and placed it on his chest. “Try and match your heartbeat with mine. Slow it down and keep taking deep breaths” Scorpius said as Albus did exactly what he was told. Albus never broke eye contact once, neither did Scorpius. Eventually his heart rate evened out, his breathing returning mostly to normal. He let his hand fall from Scorpius’ chest as Scorpius removed his hand from its position on Albus’ face. 

“Are you okay?” Scorpius asked, placing his hands on Albus’ waist, not wanting to lose all bodily contact just yet which Albus was grateful for. Albus nodded his head, not knowing if he was physically capable of talking yet. "Do you want to talk about it?” Scorpius asked, his voice soft as he wiped some beads of sweat from Albus’ forehead. He shook his head. He wasn’t ready and thankfully Scorpius didn’t push any further. They sat there for a few moments in silence before exhaustion and emotion overtook Albus. He flopped onto Scorpius’ front, his head placed on his middle. 

“That was so scary” he whispered, barely loud enough for Scorpius to hear. Scorpius embraced him, pulling him close and rubbing small circles on his back in comfort. “It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here” Scorpius said, reassuring Albus and placing soft kisses on any area of exposed skin he could find. Albus stayed in his embrace for Merlin knows how long before he pushed back. 

“You wanna try sleep again?” Scorpius asked, rubbing a hand across Albus’ cheek as the other rested on his back. Albus nodded his head reluctantly, not trusting another nightmare to not plague his mind. “I’ll be right here” Scorpius said, pulling Albus down into the bed and close to his side. Albus clammy skin came in contact with the soft material of Scorpius’ T-shirt as he cuddled close. 

The memories of the nightmare were still present but Albus felt calm and relaxed, enveloped in his boyfriend's arms. Safe from the memories and safe from danger as he eventually fell asleep in Scorpius arms. Safe from whatever his mind could throw his way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed ! 
> 
> Any comments or kudos like always will be much appreciated !! 
> 
> See you all soon !


	5. Busted Lips and Much Needed Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2021 and we are back with another addition to Memories To Last A Lifetime ! 
> 
> Here's some short hurt/comfort to start of the new year with ! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !

Scorpius’ attention was drawn from his history of magic essay as he heard the sound of someone making their way up to the dorm become clearer and clearer. The footsteps stopped as Albus rounded the corner, his head down and his green Slytherin jumper slightly askew. Scorpius watched as Albus made his way towards his bed that sat opposite his not saying a word, his gaze firmly fixed on the ground. Scorpius gathered something wasn't right as Albus deposited his bag on the floor, the contents spilling out. Books, quills, random pieces of parchment spreading across the cool stone floor. Albus didn't even bother to pick up his belongings, continuing to grab his sweats and t-shirt from the top of his bed, quickly turning to make a beeline for the bathroom. 

“Albus” Scorpius called, his voice sticking in his throat as Albus turned to face him. Whatever he thought would meet him once Albus turned was definitely not this. He felt the smile that was ever present on his face once he was in Albus’ company drop as he discarded the parchment onto the bed and walked towards a frail looking Albus. As he got closer, he took in the tears staining Albus’ cheeks, his slightly swollen eye, the way Albus’ gaze refused to meet his. His gaze then turned towards Albus’ lip that was also swollen, blood drying close to a cut, quiver as Albus battled to hold back tears. As he reached Albus’ side, he gently raised his hand and turned Albus' face so he could get a better look at the damage. His heart broke in his chest as he locked eyes with Albus’. 

They were full of hurt, full of fear. 

“Albus … what happened?” Scorpius whispered, letting his hand fall to Albus’ free arm that didn't have his clothes hung over it. Albus tried to answer but produced no words, his attempt catching in his throat as he tried. Scorpius didn’t ask again. He took Albus’ free hand gently in his, leading him to the bathroom. Once they were in, he locked the door as he led Albus over to one of the sinks. He took his clothes out of his hands and placed them off to the side before lifting Albus’ tiny frame up onto the marble unit to sit. He noticed how he winced slightly in the process but didn't say anything. He then went and dampened a cloth and got to work cleaning the dry blood off his face. 

He dabbed the wound on Albus’ lip as gently as he could, making sure to not hurt him. Once he had it all cleaned, he grabbed a fresh cloth and let it run under the cold tap for a few minutes. As he waited for the cloth to be cold enough and to his satisfaction, he stood in between Albus’ legs and tilted his chin up so he was looking at him. “Albus … please tell me what happened”. Scorpius spoke in a soft tone, trying to not let his voice crack as he looked into Albus’ sad eyes. Albus didn’t speak straight away as he dropped his head down again. He took a few deep breaths before he spoke. 

“I got punched …. and kicked”. Albus spoke, his voice barely a whisper. Scorpius felt the air be pushed out of his lungs at the news before anger overtook him. He raised his hand and placed it behind Albus’ neck and pulled his head down onto his shoulder as tears spilled from Albus’ eyes again. “Who did it and … why?” Scorpius said, allowing Albus to sit up straight again, taking his face in his hands. Albus just shrugged before speaking. “They were talking wrongfully of you. It wasn’t fair so I called them out. Guess I didn’t duck quick enough before they took a swing”

He paused for a second, settling his breath before he continued. “They wouldn't stop. It was …. so scary. Eventually I got free and ran for it.” Scorpius pulled him into a hug, not really knowing what to say. He was experiencing many feelings. Sadness, anger, annoyance. He just held Albus close. Words weren’t needed right now. They eventually pulled apart and Scorpius took one of Albus’ hands in his, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles as he leaned over to squeeze out the cloth. 

“Try this, it might take the swelling down,” Scorpius said, gesturing to Albus’ eye. “I can run down and get some ice if you’d like. I’m sure they have some in the kitchens” Albus just shook his head, placing the cold cloth to his eye. Scorpius jumped up on the unit beside Albus, letting him lean his head on his shoulder. 

After a while, Scorpius hopped down and stood in front of Albus once more. He took Albus’ hand in his that was holding the cloth to his face and pulled it away. He took his free hand and pressed lightly on the swollen area watching as Albus flinched a little. The swelling seemed to have subsided but Albus was definitely going to have a nasty bruise in the morning. Scorpius then walked over to his assigned cabinet in the dorm bathroom and pulled out a small tube. He made his way back over to Albus, squeezing a small amount onto his finger and gently dabbing in on the swollen area. “It’ll help with the bruising” Scorpius spoke, as he finished patting it in. Once he was finished he capped the tube and placed it off to the side. 

“Does anywhere else hurt?” Scorpius asked, his hand still intertwined with Albus’. Albus paused before replying like he was mentally observing his pain. “My side hurts a little but I think that’s just due to the kicks, it’ll be fine when I rest” Albus replied, forcing a smile onto his face. Scorpius nodded his head raising his hand to rub Albus’ hurt side, accepting his statement. He held his hands out, helping Albus off the unit. Once he was down, Scorpius opened his arms and Albus fell into them, wrapping his arms around Scorpius’ waist as they hugged. Scorpius rubbed soothing circles on the small of Albus’ back before they pulled away, intertwining their hands. Scorpius leaned in placing a soft kiss on Albus’ forehead before gently moving down and placing another one on the swollen skin below Albus’ eye. He then moved down again and their lips met. 

The kiss stayed soft as to not hurt Albus due to his busted lip, their lips moving in unison. As Scorpius pulled away, he locked eyes with Albus. “Tell me straight away if anything like this happens again, please don’t try hide it from me. I appreciate what you did but I don’t want you getting hurt for me okay? I hate seeing you hurt” Scorpius said, moving one of his hands to Albus’ waist. 

Albus nodded in response, before raising himself up on his tippy toes to place a soft kiss on the end of Scorpius’ nose. Scorpius scrunched his nose before he cleaned up the bathroom. Once he was finished and Albus had changed into his comfies, they intertwined hands once again. As they reached the beds, Albus went to go lie in his but stopped before he got in. He turned to face Scorpius who was clearing away his homework. 

“Can I …. Can I lay with you for a bit ? I’d like some cuddles” Albus said, a slight red tint appearing across his sallow skin. Scorpius flopped onto the bed, patting the space beside him and raising his arm to signal for Albus to jump in. Albus smiled, dropping his uniform on the bed and rushing over to snuggle into his boyfriend's side. A long time passed and Albus was now asleep, cuddled into Scorpius’ side. Scorpius wrapped the duvet around them both, using his wand to close the curtain around the bed and settled down to sleep for the night. He mumbled a soft “I love you” into Albus’ curls where his head was currently sat before pulling Albus a little closer, careful not to hurt him as he too fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little addition and Thank you all for taking the time to read ! 
> 
> This is the last work that I have finished for this collection so uploads may be more sparse for awhile ! Id love to wrote some of your guys ideas so of there is anything you'd like to see let me know in the comments, on my tumblr (accioscorp) or on my instagram (accioscorp_ao3) ! 
> 
> As always, all kudos and comments are well appreciated ! See you all soon !


End file.
